


In Case You're Alone This Valentine's

by JayGreen0214



Series: The Sleepless Nights Series [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Valentine's Day, also porn, because that's the best fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayGreen0214/pseuds/JayGreen0214
Summary: {Iwaizumi x Oikawa AU/Canonverse}An addition to We Don't Talk Anymore, but it works fine as a standalone fic!Iwaizumi and Oikawa develop their relationship, and meet an old friend.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: The Sleepless Nights Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/414473
Kudos: 27





	In Case You're Alone This Valentine's

‘’Iwa-chan, where the _heck_ did you get red daisies?’’ Oikawa was nearly nose-deep into his flower bouquet, eyes sparkling with wonder.   
‘’And what are these?’’ 

Iwaizumi scratched his neck. He had thought about leaving his attachment to flowers where it had originated - with Misaki, but when he was roaming the shops looking for a present for Oikawa for Valentine’s day, he couldn’t resist. 

‘’Those are acacia, they mean secret love.’’ 

For a second, the fact that they were two men in love in a country where they wouldn’t be allowed to get married or have children together, made the air between them so thick it almost suffocated them, but Iwaizumi dissolved it by rambling about flowers. 

‘’But I also included the amaryllis, which stands for pride! Then there’s the red carnation, which means passion, the honeysuckle which means devoted affection, and the daisy, meaning beauty unknown to the possessor because, well…’’ 

He smiled and pushed Oikawa’s hair out of his face, causing him to go all gooey-eyed and cutesy. 

‘’And the last one?’’ Oikawa had taken his hand and leant in so close their noses were _almost_ touching. 

‘’The chrysanthemum, it means, I… love…’’ 

The end of the sentence got stuck in his throat, and he was suddenly shaky with nerves, his knees weak, breaking out in a sweat. 

_They hadn’t said it yet._

Iwaizumi had hardly thought about it when he was amongst the flowers, he just knew. But now that he had to vocalise it, a fear crept upon him, because what if he had been wrong all along? 

Rationally, it seemed like a stupid thing to get anxious about, it was kind of obvious, but fear was stronger than rationality.   
Oikawa smiled, almost giggled and said: ‘’You.’’   
He calmed his nerves with a kiss.

They spent the rest of the daylight in a cafe, with Inu in their laps, getting attention from a little girl. ‘’What a cute bunny!’’ 

Children were the best, Iwaizumi always thought.   
If you were lucky, they hadn’t been corrupted by the little square boxes of society yet, and they were happy little spirits, bouncing around with enthusiasm and honesty. 

Hm. 

‘’Oikawa, you remind me of a kid.’’ 

It earned him a flick to the back of the head and an exasperated ‘’Iwa-chan!’’ but then he returned his attention fully to the little girl before them. 

‘’Would you like to pet him?’’ She nodded, and let Oikawa help her pet Inu right. ‘’See, if you scratch him behind his ears, he likes it, but on his ears, he will get scared and jump away.’’ 

He had her undivided attention and no one caught Iwaizumi secretly thirsting over how good his boyfriend was with kids. 

That worked until the mother of the girl caught him, and possibly thought he was looking at her daughter. He panicked and made a few very dubious movements with his hands, that were supposed to translate as "It's not what you think!" but probably just came across as "I'm an absolute lunatic and within two metres of your child!" so, trying not to let it escalate, he fled. 

Logically. 

He mumbled something about getting more coffee to Oikawa and stood up so abruptly his chair fell over. 

"A small cold brew, please." 

As he waited on his drink, he heard a very familiar voice say "Can I get a matcha latte with a bit of vanilla syrup?" 

For a moment, he froze.   
He wasn't sure if he could face the red sweater again. Yet, his body turned him around out of curiosity and he saw her standing there, in a navy cardigan and a white shirt with blue buttons and she looked okay. 

She looked more than okay. 

She was smiling cutely as the barista took her order and she didn't see him until she was standing next to him in line. 

"Iwazumi." 

Oh shit, he was _not_ okay. 

He wasn’t ready to meet his ex-girlfriend yet. Even if they had ended things mutually and all was well, there were days where his skin still didn’t seem to fit him, days where every piece of clothing felt like it was going to curl around his neck and suffocate him. 

He knew that Misaki could read him better than anyone else and that she would know how he was doing within minutes, no matter what he said and he felt ashamed to not always be okay, in front of her. 

Not that it had anything to do with her, not really. 

She’d never cared if he wasn’t feeling well - she would always be there for him, to listen, to give advice, or just exist with him. 

That feeling came upon him again, and it seemed as if his skin wanted to be torn off of him and be somewhere else.   
He wanted to be somewhere else.   
Someone else. 

He was craving a cigarette. 

He’d stopped smoking. 

He hadn’t touched a cigarette in months. 

‘’Iwaizumi?’’ 

Misaki’s voice was soft, worried.   
Had he just been staring at her for three minutes straight, without really looking at her? 

Oh no. 

No, no, no. 

He wanted to run, he was _going to run._

‘’Cold brew.’’ 

He couldn’t run. 

He cleared his throat. 

Took his drink. 

Cleared his throat again. 

‘’Hi.’’ 

It came out strange, as if from someone else. 

‘’I… I’m here with Oikawa, actually…’’ 

He looked over at his boyfriend, who was now busy with his bunny, even though the child had gone.   
The mom had probably thought Iwaizumi was some kind of predator and taken her daughter elsewhere.   
He tried to push the thoughts that said _well so would I have_ away, and tried to focus more on the person in front of him. 

She was retrieving her weird drink and beaming at the barista, who looked away a bit awkwardly in turn. 

‘’Can I meet him? Or is now not a good time?’’ 

For a moment, all he could manage was ‘’Eeehhh’’, and when he decided that the part that was supposed to monitor speech in his brain had probably died, he just nodded. 

Oikawa, yes, that would be nice. 

They walked over to him together.

‘’Oikawa,’’ he coughed. 

Damn it. 

‘’This is Misaki.’’ 

Misaki sat down opposite of Oikawa, who immediately turned on his charm and gave her a bright smile. 

_Cute._

‘’Lovely to meet you, Misaki-chan. I am Oikawa.’’ 

They shook hands, and started a conversation about drinks, because they were both amazing at small talk and socialising, and Iwaizumi realised that they probably had a lot more in common, and that he probably had used the both of them as a social front whilst he stayed somewhere behind them until he deemed the coast cleared and safe. 

He almost fell into his seat and grabbed Oikawa’s hand under the table. Oikawa squeezed his hand. 

_It’s okay._

It was their signal; whenever one of them was or seemed uncomfortable, they would take each other’s hand or arm, and the other would squeeze if they thought it was safe. 

It had helped a great deal with Iwaizumi’s anxious moments, and Oikawa with finding him in the night when he’d had a nightmare.   
Most of the time, Iwaizumi would wake up and take him into his arms, but there had been moments when he’d subconsciously squeezed his hand and it had been enough. 

‘’No, you see, I don’t think matcha is all that great either, but when you drink it hot and add some vanilla, it’s way better! The best is with rice milk, but they don’t have that here.’’ 

Iwaizumi had tried Misaki’s matcha concoction in the past, it hadn’t been his thing. 

He’d swallowed the sip he’d taken out of politeness, but Misaki had realised immediately he didn’t like it. 

They’d laughed it off and he had sworn off matcha forever, unless it was in his pre-workout smoothies. 

‘’I am personally a really big fan of sweet white tea, especially with rose leaves.’’ 

‘’That sounds like something I would try! Cold or hot?’’ 

‘’Cold definitely. If it’s hot, it shouldn’t be sweet.’’ 

‘’Oh, what about white bubble tea?’’ 

They had found something they both absolutely _loved_ and they went on a long, oddly in-depth rant about bubble tea.   
Iwaizumi wondered to himself if they had both worked at bubble tea stores, but he was quite certain neither of them had. 

That was kind of strange, because they seemed to have CEO level information on how bubble tea was made, where certain ingredients were produced, and what to combine with what: black milk tea with no sugar, a squeeze of honey, and green tea leaves?   
It sounded downright absurd to him, but apparently, according to the Experts™ it was delicious. 

‘’I loved her!’’ 

They were back outside, Inu hopping happily on his leash next to Iwaizumi, Oikawa clinging to his arm, up in the clouds about Iwaizumi’s ex. 

‘’So did I.’’ 

It came out of his mouth and he regretted it immediately. He didn’t even know why he’d said it. 

Oikawa looked at him with his big eyes, obviously afraid he’d said something wrong. ‘’I’m sorry.’’ He sighed deeply.   
‘’I think I’m just a bit overwhelmed today, it’s not your fault. I’m just… not feeling my best.’’ 

Oikawa pressed his nose against his shoulder. ‘’That’s okay. Do you want to talk about it?’’ 

His first answer was _no_ but he knew that Oikawa knew that he had a habit of keeping everything to himself, and how unhealthy that was.   
He didn’t want a Worried Oikawa Lecture, but he didn’t want to talk about it in public either, it made him feel weird. ‘’At home.’’ 

He felt five fingers slip between his own and a squeeze. 

‘’Say, temperatures are supposed to drop dramatically tonight, and there’s an ice skating event at midnight,’’ For a moment, he’d been afraid Oikawa was going to ask him out to another social event, and while it would have been an adorable date, especially for Valentine’s, he was already too worn out to go anywhere for the rest of the day. 

‘’Want to stay in with blankets and hot chocolate while everyone goes out and freezes?’’ 

A grin crept across his face and he probably looked like one of those dumb lovey-dovey dudes from a romcom, but it was _Valentine’s Day;_ everyone looked like that today. 

‘’That sounds splendid.’’ 

They stood still for a moment and kissed. 

Quickly, since Iwaizumi wasn’t fond of PDA and since they got odd looks, even in 2020. 

There was hot chocolate brewing in a pan, some secret recipe of Oikawa, that he’d probably found on the internet and wasn’t really a secret at all, but he just looked so adorable when he was concentrated in making something Iwaizumi would enjoy, he let him have it. 

In the meantime, he was making a blanket fort out of couch cushions, some assorted pillows he had found on Oikawa’s bed, and of course, super soft, fuzzy blankets. 

This had almost all come from Oikawa’s room, but he knew better than to ask where he got his things from.   
It was almost as if Oikawa had a special dealer for cute things, and it was probably Suga, but this was one of those things that were more fun as a secret than the reality of it, because the reality was usually kind of boring. Unless your name was Kuroo, that guy had the craziest, wildest stories on the planet, and sometimes they were just about getting mochi at the grocery store for Kenma. 

Hint: he came home with a kitten and three pounds of black sesame ice cream, but _  
no_ mochi. 

Kenma had been a tad disappointed by the lack of mochi, but all the more smitten with the kitten.

Two by two or one by one, basically every single one of Oikawa’s housemates left, with or without making a comment about his chocolate-making skills. 

‘’How are we doing here, chief?’’ Oikawa leant over Iwaizumi, who was busy arranging pillows in the order he had in mind, but the pillows weren’t listening, and probably needed a stern talking to. 

‘’There is only one thing missing, sir,’’ he said, tilting his head back to look into his eyes. 

‘’Oh, a Spiderman kiss?’’ 

Turns out, either Spiderman or Mary-Jane had some supernatural kissing skills, because anything more than a peck was very confusing when you’re upside down. 

Obviously, Oikawa was in his lap within seconds, that was _way_ easier. 

He tugged on his lip with his teeth and grabbed his butt at the same time, making Oikawa’s fingers claw into his shoulders, as if trying to go through the fabric of his hoodie. 

‘’I was going to say we were only missing sweatpants,’’ Iwaizumi tugged a bit at Oikawa’s belt. ‘’But maybe no pants are also good.’’ 

‘’Hajime not in _the living room.’’_

Now that just wasn’t fair. 

‘’You know you’re not supposed to use my name like that.’’ 

He pushed his nose into Oikawa’s neck, gently biting the soft spot on the side. ‘’And you’re not supposed to do _that.’’_

His voice was thin, and he gasped a bit in between words. Someone had been waiting to do this all day. 

_Hiss..._

That didn’t come from either of them. 

That came from the kitchen, where… 

‘’Fuck, I left the stove on.’’ 

Oikawa scrambled up and made for the kitchen, walking a bit awkwardly. 

Iwaizumi managed to smack his ass before he was out of reach, which earned him an Angry Oikawa Look that he returned with quirk of his brow. 

‘’I’ll get the comfy pants!’’ He called so Angry Oikawa wouldn’t come back with a broom or something, and quickly made his way to the bedroom. 

‘’If you bring the booty shorts I will make _you_ wear them instead!’’ 

‘’Try me!’’ 

He knew Oikawa was going to retort this, but he closed the door behind him. Inu looked up from his napping bed, but didn’t otherwise pay attention to him. 

‘’Hmm… that smells good.’’ 

He wrapped his arms around Oikawa, who was standing over the stove. ‘’I managed to save it.’’ 

He sounded concentrated, even when Iwaizumi started presses kisses on his neck.   
He couldn’t help it, Oikawa looked too damn good when he was cooking.   
He should really try that apron thing, where he was only wearing an apron.   
That wouldn’t last long. 

Maybe Iwaizumi had a hidden kitchen kink. 

Maybe. 

‘’Lucky me.’’ 

His hands dropped from his waist to his waistband, making their way around. 

Oikawa groaned. ‘’Iwa-chaaaaaaan. Please. I’m trying to make this cute romantic thing here happen.’’ 

‘’So am I.’’ 

‘’No, you’re being horny.’’ 

‘’Not my fault you look so hot when you’re cooking.’’ 

‘’Oh my God you have a kitchen kink.’’ 

‘’I do not.’’ 

‘’You most certainly do.’’ 

‘’No way.’’ 

‘’Yes way.’’ 

It was Iwaizumi’s turn to groan now - in defeat. 

Oikawa was probably right. 

He leaned against the counter opposite of Oikawa, sighing. 

‘’All right, I think I’m done.’’ 

Oikawa had put mugs on the counter earlier and now, very carefully to not spill anything, poured the chocolate into them. Iwaizumi watched him quietly. 

‘’There you go sir.’’ Oikawa turned around, holding a mug out to him.   
His eyes dropped down to his legs. ‘’You’re wearing the grey sweats? Iwa-chan come _on.’’_

‘’Don’t even pretend you haven’t been kind of horny all day, it Valentine’s Day, it’s like a day dedicated to being horny.’’ 

Oikawa chuckled at this, but the red tint on his ears told Iwaizumi he’d been right. 

‘’Now, onto our very own, very adult fortress.’’ 

Oikawa followed him, grabbing the chance to grab at Iwaizumi’s butt this time. 

‘’This is really good.’’ 

‘’The recipe is a secret.’’ 

Iwaizumi grinned at Oikawa over the rim of his mug. 

‘’You can keep it a secret to keep me.’’ 

‘’As if I need a hot chocolate recipe to keep you.’’ 

‘’Fair enough.’’ 

Iwaizumi picked up the booty shorts from the couch. ‘’On another note, I got these-’’ 

‘’Iwa-chaaaannn, I said no!’’ 

‘’I’m a bit sorry, but if it’s too cold, you can cuddle up with me, I brought loads of blankets.’’ 

‘’Those are my blankets.’’ 

Iwaizumi sipped his hot chocolate. ‘’You’re awful.’’ 

He grinned. ‘’Love you.’’ 

Oikawa almost died. He went very red, and got a little bit shaky. ‘’I-Iwa-chan!’’ 

‘’Sorry, sorry.’’ He kissed his cheek. At first, he thought Oikawa was going to push him away, but his fingers curled into his shirt instead. ‘’No… Don’t you ever apologise for saying that.’’ 

His eyes were a bit watery but determined, and so was his kiss. 

He tasted of chocolate and it took every single ounce of self-control Iwaizumi had to not knock him backwards into the cushions and fuck him _right there,_ but he thought of the piping hot drinks they were holding and the possibility that people could still return at basically any moment. 

Not that Oikawa would mind getting caught, but he definitely did. 

He pulled back, slowly, dragging the moment out for as long as he could. 

Oikawa did put on the booty shorts, and he cuddled up closer to Iwaizumi than was probably necessary, but he would never complain about being too close to Oikawa. 

His fingers followed the seams in the fabric. These were satin-y booty shorts, or actual satin, they were _the good booty_ shorts. 

Iwaizumi had attempted more than once to have sex while Oikawa was still wearing them, but that didn’t really work. 

Oikawa was too afraid they would tear and to be honest, it wasn’t very comfortable. 

They just tossed them aside.

‘’What did you think of Misaki today?’’ 

The question threw him off at first; hadn’t she been his girlfriend? 

‘’What do you mean?’’ 

‘’I mean, do you think she looked like she was doing well?’’ Iwaizumi nodded. ‘’She did. I think she is, she’s moving on.’’ 

‘’And how do you feel about that?’’ 

‘’Do you mean, does it make me feel jealous? No. I think she deserves the world, someone who really loves her, and who won’t leave her.’’ 

Oikawa nodded. ‘’You’ve never-’’ 

‘’Oikawa why on earth would I regret leaving her when I have you?’’ 

Oikawa avoided his eyes, focusing on his chocolate. 

‘’I could have never loved her. Not like this.’’ 

He gripped Oikawa’s chin. 

‘’Tooru. I would never. I love _you._ I don’t think I have it in me to love someone the way I love you, I don’t _want_ to. If there was a way for me to take every bit of happiness I could find anywhere and give it to you, I would. I would swim all the way down the Mariana Trench to get it for you. There is no reason for you to feel in any way threatened by her.’’ 

‘’Okay.’’ 

‘’You sure?’’ 

‘’I believe you, but I don’t always believe in myself.’’ 

He pressed a kiss to Oikawa’s temple.   
The small space between his eyebrows.   
The tip of his nose.   
He paused before his lips.  
Closed his eyes. 

He wanted to say something, reassure him, but he didn’t know how to put in words what he felt. How intense it was what he felt. He didn’t know how to tell Oikawa that what he felt for him, he’d always felt, and that he was more certain that it would forever remain that way, than he had ever been certain of anything, ever. 

But he didn’t have to. 

Oikawa understood it, even if he was still going through things himself, he understood that Iwaizumi loved him more than his mouth could express.   
He also understood that Iwaizumi was going through things, and that they would come out of it stronger, together.   
They were still growing, as people, as a couple, and they would continue to do so, for the rest of their lives. 

They shared a kiss long enough to say everything they wanted without speaking, and short enough to not work each other up so much their cuddling wouldn’t last. 

Not that post-sex cuddles were bad, but maybe today was more for the ‘’just cuddles’’. 

For now, they went back to hot chocolate, blankets, and looking out the window, where the streets were moving. 

‘’I can’t believe people actually want to go outside in this weather. Aren’t their toes freezing off?’’ 

Iwaizumi sipped his chocolate. It had a slight spice to it, which balanced out the sweetness really well. 

‘’Maybe they enjoy that. Maybe that’s part of their masochist kink.’’ 

‘’How do you turn everything into a sex joke?’’ 

Oikawa shrugged. ‘’It’s how I was created, a sex machine.’’ 

‘’Oh my god.’’ 

‘’Mmm, just you wait.’’ 

‘’Look, that guy is going to trip, I can tell.’’ 

And lo and behold, he did. He absolutely faceplanted into the snow. 

Luckily the guy couldn’t hear them, because they took their time laughing at him. 

They ended up putting on a film and Oikawa almost fell asleep twice, even though he had picked it and Iwaizumi thought it was kind of boring. 

‘’But Valentine’s Day is for romcoms!’’ Oikawa had said, and he couldn’t argue with that. 

Or the booty shorts. 

‘’Just wake me up if I fall asleep again.’’ 

‘’You mean ‘when’ you fall asleep.’’ 

‘’Oh shut it.’’ 

Iwaizumi looked around. ‘’Hmm… You know, I can think of other ways to keep you awake.’’ 

‘’Iwa-chan no.’’ 

‘’I think we’re alone now, everyone has either gone off to bed or is on the skating rink.’’ And he could certainly think of more entertaining things than The Proposal. 

‘’Really, there doesn’t seem to be anyone around.’’ 

He tugged once more at the shorts. ‘’Wait a second… Oikawa, are you wearing underwear?’’ 

Oikawa pretended to be interested in the screen. 

‘’You can’t do that to me, that’s…’’ 

‘’Like wearing grey sweatpants?’’ 

‘’Oikawa pleasee…’’ He kissed his jaw. ‘’I want to make you come in these.’’ 

Oikawa drew in a breath and held it. 

‘’It would be so hot.’’ 

The breath was released in little sputters. 

‘’May I? _Tooru?’’_

Oikawa bit his lip. 

‘’If you make a mess or tear _anything_ I will-’’ 

‘’Kill me, yes, I won’t.’’ 

‘’I don’t believe you.’’ 

‘’Okay, I’ll try my hardest not to.’’ 

He captured him in a kiss, one of those that turned rougher every second. 

He pulled off Oikawa’s sweater, even if it was kind of cute, his skin was so, so much better. 

Oikawa sighed softly when he ran his hands down his sides, telling Iwaizumi he had been waiting for this all day. 

He pulled from his mouth, along his jaw, down to his neck. 

He kissed whichever tiny bit of skin he could find, pulling Oikawa’s legs around his own until his thigh touched his crotch, where he could feel his hard-on growing. 

He went down to his collarbone, sucking the skin into his mouth between his teeth, until he figured he’d left a hickey. 

Oikawa’s hands were working at his shoulders, pushing down his hoodie, until Iwaizumi complied and unzipped it, tossed it aside. 

Oikawa had a special appreciation for the muscles in his lower arms.   
Not that he could show it too long before he was pushed onto his back. 

Oikawa struggled around a bit. 

‘’I just want to make you feel good. For now.’’ 

Oikawa nodded, ready to take whatever it was Iwaizumi was about to give him. 

‘’Take your shirt off, though.’’ 

He obeyed, throwing his shirt… somewhere of no importance. 

Then he went back to the task at hand and bowed himself over Oikawa, kissing him one more time. 

Oikawa’s hand went into his hair, and it stayed there as Iwaizumi made his way down. 

He spent more time at his neck, putting one or two more hickeys in place, knowing that that would be a lot of fun to look at tomorrow morning. 

He made his way down to the spot between his collarbones, looking up at Oikawa.   
He’d closed his eyes and was biting his lip a bit, as if scared they would be heard. 

He let him, for now. 

He went down further, along his sides, scraping his teeth along his ribs and making Oikawa shudder.   
At the point where his abs began, he created another hickey, and considered making fourteen, for the date, but decided against it.   
That would be overdoing it. 

Probably. 

His hand went up Oikawa’s thigh, going around his bad knee for a bit, but then he put his legs on his back, giving him full access to everything between his legs. 

Oikawa whimpered in anticipation. 

He pushed down the fabric wrapping around Oikawa’s thighs as far as it would go, kissing at the now exposed skin. 

The grip Oikawa still had on his hair tightened. 

He turned his head, looking up at Oikawa, who dared to take a peek at him. 

He grinned, dragging the tip of his tongue over the very defined bulge in the shorts. 

Oikawa threw his head back, muttering something in protest. ‘’I haven’t even started.’’ 

More protest sounds. 

He continued drawing the shape of Oikawa’s bulge with his lips, tongue, and it was fun that the shorts were the same minty green as their previous Aoba Johsai shorts, because he could see exactly what shape he was creating. 

Oikawa now groaned in protest. 

‘’Hajime.’’ 

He dragged the name longer than he should have. 

The signal was clear, and Iwaizumi yielded, finally freeing his cock from its confines and wasting no time taking it down his throat. 

Oikawa’s fingers nearly scraped his scalp and pushed him down further. Luckily Iwaizumi was stronger than him; he had other plans. 

He pulled back, sucking at the tip, working his tongue around the shaft, just generally messing around, not really doing anything other than annoying the fuck out of Oikawa. 

‘’Hajime if you don’t-’’ 

‘’Ssh…’’ ‘’Shh what? I will end-’’ 

‘’Ssh or I will make you do this.’’ 

Iwaizumi had pulled back entirely and was now doing his best to wet two of his fingers. Oikawa’s mouth dropped open, but he kept looking at Iwaizumi, as if enchanted. 

‘’Keep looking at me, I want to see your face.’’ 

Oikawa was breathing heavily, doubtlessly enjoying being given orders. 

Time to see how good he was at following them.

Iwaizumi circled and pushed a bit at his entrance, finding the balance between dragging the moment out and trying not to hurt Oikawa. 

Oikawa would probably tell him to hurry up, but no one actually enjoys bleeding. 

‘’Shame I can’t properly get my mouth there.’’ He commented as casually as he could, slowly pushing in the tip of his forefinger. 

He watched Oikawa carefully, seeing if it was all right to continue. Oikawa gave him a nod and he pushed in until he couldn’t go in further. 

Then, he watched Oikawa fall apart. 

He groaned, a bit too loud, and tried to keep his mouth shut afterwards, but was going to be very bad at that. 

‘’Look at me.’’ 

Oikawa did and upon eye contact, a moan escaped him faster than he could stop it and _oh that was hot._

Satisfied, Iwaizumi went back down. 

He flattened the back of his tongue against his shaft and moved up until he could wrap it around completely, and then sank down on him. 

He hollowed out his cheeks and properly sucked while curling his finger and Oikawa was _gone._

He fell back and almost choked Iwaizumi with his thighs, but there were worse things. 

Going off of the noises Oikawa was making, Iwaizumi timed his moves. 

If he got too loud, he pulled back a little bit and sucked on his tip until he’d quieted down a bit. 

Not that it really worked. 

He dragged his tongue over the tip, tasting a bit of salt, and realised he better hurry up. 

Still trying to be careful, he gave Oikawa his second finger, which was rewarded with a long, deep groan, and a tug on his hair. 

He revised one more time what breathing through his nose was and then took a last deep dive down Oikawa’s cock that made his legs shake. 

It didn’t take long for him to come after that, with two of Iwaizumi’s fingers teasing at his prostate and the heat of his mouth on him like that. 

He hardly gave a warning sign, but Iwaizumi was used to that by now and avoided making a mess by keeping his head in the same position and swallowing. 

Not that he really had a choice with Oikawa keeping him down. 

When his hand went slack and his legs kind of drooped around him, Iwaizumi looked up, and very slowly withdrew his fingers. 

He sat up, massaging Oikawa’s thighs, and put his shorts back in place.

Oikawa didn’t really speak, but he did eventually sit up and leaned against Iwaizumi’s chest. 

‘’You okay?’’ 

He stroked his hair, probably messing it up, but Oikawa was a bit too out of it to care. 

‘’Hm-hmm. That was… a lot. But a good lot, like…’’ 

He was at a loss for words, still kind of riding out the high of his orgasm. 

There were lips on his neck. 

Oh?

‘’I think… I could go for some more, though.’’

Oh?

**Author's Note:**

> Before I started writing this, I told myself and my editor that this wasn't going to be a smutty fic but it just h a p p e n e d I swear


End file.
